


To please

by so_damn_Mishalicious



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Divergence - Avengers (2012), Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Not Canon Compliant, Tony Needs a Hug, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_damn_Mishalicious/pseuds/so_damn_Mishalicious
Summary: What if the arc reactor had not interferred with the scepters touch?
Relationships: Loki & Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	To please

**Author's Note:**

> Another old work of mine I roughly translated to English now.
> 
> Warning: English is not my native language and I suck at descriptions as you know like people and things look, not beta read
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing as always
> 
> Enjoy! Kudos and feedback in the comments are appreciated ♡

Tony Stark never expected something as simple as a touch to change his whole life. But that's exactly how it happened: simple and quick.

A short touch to his chest and a tingling sensation spread over his body, bringing a deep peace along that he had never experienced before and yet so often craved.

Forgotten the fear about Pepper, it was unimportant to meet all requirements, the worries of ever being strong enough gone. In a single moment all this fell away from him. There was only one thing for him to achieve: to satisfy his master Loki.

He was no longer interested in how the God had passed his safety precautions and then suddenly stood before him; his emerald green eyes directed at him as if there was nothing more important in this world. Everything had been washed away by the brief touch of the golden sceptre. And even though a soft voice revolted in the back of his consciousness, he felt deep inside his wounded heart that this was what he had longed for so long: freedom.

The black-haired man smiled as brown eyes were swallowed up in a matter of seconds by an unnaturally glowing blue. "Such a good boy," he whispered in a velvety tone, which his voice befell when something turned out to his satisfaction, "how about a drink?"

A short nod and "Of course" was all it took to please the god now. Again the voice in his mind rebelled - his ego possibly?- screaming there was no freedom in this slavery, to be bound to every wish of this lunatic.

He stood calmly behind the bar in his apartment, pouring whiskey in two glasses before he added ice and handed one to the god before him. Loki grabbed it and took a sip, the flavour melting on his tongue. "Excellent, I see you have taste. I have use for someone with your qualities.". Like liquid silver the words of flowed into Tony's heart and warmed it in a bittersweet way.

The reason for this was again incredibly simple: never in his whole life had anyone ever managed to put his life on a firm course. Not his father, who sent him from a top boarding school to the next and from whom he had never received a word of praise. Not his friends, who could not stop his self-destructive drive for alcohol, fast cars and all the joys of life. And neither could Pepper, who loved him with all her heart, but was never be able to be the strict hand that kept him on the right track. She might cry and scold and be angry at him, but that wasn't more than a hint into the next slipup.

"Deactivate the voice in the wall before it can call the rest of those annoying individuals you called your team." was the second order given to him. Again he followed the inner urge to express his understanding with a nod. "You heard it J.A.R.V.I.S., shut down the systems until I need you again and no emergency calls to headquarters."

_ "Sir, if I may say so, this is not a very good idea." _

He had never been able to truly satisfy people. No matter how intelligent, how rich, how handsome he was, he could feel their disappointed glances drilling into his back.

_ Tony get out, I'm working. Play somewhere else like a good boy. - But Dad... _

_ Why are you such an asshole Tony? - Woah, I don't have to answer to you. _

_ Why can't you stop putting yourself in danger, not even for me Tony? - I'm sorry Pepper. _

For months, years, decades, this burden had troubled his soul and no matter how hard he tried to do right, it was only growing. So much it sometimes took his breath away.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. if you didn't notice it, I don't care for your opinion." 

He felt anger flooding his voice as not even his own A.I. met his demands and an inner panic took hold of him, that he was not be able to fulfil such simple orders to the satisfaction of his master. To disappoint him, as he had the people he cared about his whole life.

_ "As you wish, sir." _

Relief flooded him as he heard the systems shut down. It didn't seem to have escaped his God: the whiskey glass still in one hand, he extended the other and stroked through his hair in an almost tender way.

"You're doing a good job, I'm proud of you."

He could barely stop himself from leaning against the soft cool fingers, his long suppressed desire for affection and attention satisfied in such a sick way, leaving him hungry for more and made the voice in his conscience quieter with every touch.

With one last graceful gesture, his visitor emptied the glass and placed it back on the polished wood of the bar. "It's time to return to the base and prepare for our attack. I'm sure you'll be a welcomed change for your little friends". 

With deadly precision, the god of lies overcame the last distance between them. "You can take them out for me, can't you?"

Even if the god had asked for his very life, Tony could have never denied him anything while sinking into those green eyes. He never wanted to miss them on his body again.

"With pleasure."


End file.
